


春风明月

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	

孙策跟着周瑜走进了小庙里。  
“你猜你拿出来的第一柱香会是姑娘还是个男人？”孙策突然没来由地问了这么一个问题。  
“在意这个做什么？”  
“这不挺有意思的，打个赌，给我们生活添点变数。”  
都不是缺乏冒险精神的人，正如孙策本来预料的，周瑜笑了，说：“赌什么？”  
“输的那个人，元宵看灯着女子衣服去看花灯！”  
周瑜想了想，说：“你有多大把握打赌打赢？”  
“不是男的就是女的，一半一半可能赢吧。”  
“我还以为你什么时候来偷看，知道是男是女呢。”  
“不知道啊，我怎么舍得骗你。”  
“这话我爱听，那我就打赢你，跟你打赌。”  
“周先生不怕穿女装啊？”孙策一把揽住周瑜的腰，周瑜没躲。  
周瑜说：“你也不怕，所以我又怕什么。……粉扑厚点就认不出来了。”  
孙策看着周瑜的脸，不知道想了什么，又问：“你还试过？”  
“人间的各种事情都要试试看嘛。”  
孙策煞有其事点点头，说：“不愧是我看上的人。”  
周瑜没接了，转回了赌约，说：“那我赌是个小姐。”自打上次那事后，来求姻缘的姑娘们多了不少。  
“哎，我说了让你先选吗？”虽说着埋怨的话，孙策脸上也还是笑着，还掐了掐周瑜的腰。  
“你提出的打赌，不得先让让我？”

于是周瑜从今天刚多出的几柱香挑出出一柱，注了些仙力，当时人来上香的场景立刻于庙里重现了。  
只见庙门口缓缓步入一个白衣书生，看着不太落魄，也确实不是什么富贵人家，许了个希望可以少些跟妻子吵架的愿。  
周瑜突然不知道怎么开口说话了。孙策看他愣愣的，也挺好玩，看了一会儿才开口说：“你看我们就没吵过架，感情比他们好多了。”也没等周瑜说话，就又拉进了自己怀里，“可不是天天腻在一起。”  
周瑜也随他做什么，头搭在孙策肩上，说：“我居然赌输了。”  
“还是我运气好。”  
“你在说我霉？”  
孙策亲了亲周瑜脸，说：“没有没有。”  
周瑜想了想，说：“再打一次赌吧，你输了就也穿。”又想着孙策可能不会答应，就补了句，“你就给我一个人看，不用到花市上去。”  
孙策说：“那你这回赌什么？你得给我点甜头，我才会跟你赌。”  
周瑜拉了孙策耳朵，低声说了句：“你要赢了，可以随便跟我提个要求。”  
孙策说：“好。”  
周瑜说：“你答应的可真快。”  
“因为我已经想好要你做什么了。”  
“是什么？”  
孙策笑着说：“要是我赌赢了再告诉你。”  
周瑜轻飘飘看了他一眼，说：“这次你先选吧。”  
“那我还赌男的吧。”  
周瑜笑了一下，孙策问他在笑什么，周瑜摇摇头，没说话，心里也知道他打什么主意——虽然第一个抽的是男子，但怎么说也是姑娘进来的可能性大些，他也是故意让着自己。  
周瑜又抽出一柱香，这次幻影却有两个人，可不就是一双情侣，来祈祷爱情长长久久了。  
孙策笑道：“哎，来这求幸福美满多适合，这儿供着小山神的姻缘好着呢。”  
周瑜说：“这算谁输？”  
将形成的幻影又看了一遍，两个人就蹲在那看着是谁先迈出了一步过了门槛，又是谁的脚步先落的地。看来看去，仿佛是故意的一般，这两个人落脚的瞬间似是完全同时，分不清前后。  
孙策却很高兴，说：“那就算两个人都输了吧。”  
周瑜看了他一眼，说：“也行。”  
孙策看向今天新添的第三柱香，说：“都赌了两次了，不如把这柱也赌了吧。”  
“又赌什么？”周瑜刚刚让孙策幻出老虎耳朵，揉着不想放手。  
孙策拉下周瑜的手，牵着，说：“可以决定谁去买衣服啊。”

最后还是周瑜去订的衣服。告诉了裁缝，这姑娘长得高些，裁缝还一惊一乍着说这姑娘生的可真高，找个跟你一般高的郎君真不好找。  
周瑜又说要两套衣服，裁缝说：“周先生可真贴心，怕姑娘不喜欢这个颜色吧。您给我描述那姑娘什么模样，我给搭个颜色。”  
于是就胡侃了一通那“姑娘”的模样，裁缝说了几个颜色，周瑜也没大在意了，说你看着办了。周瑜心中暗道，是什么颜色都无所谓，可不就穿那么一晚上，更希望没人认得出来。  
后来去取成衣，一套茶白色，一套海棠红。屋里大虎一看见，立马化了人，把衣服抢了过来，说：“你穿这个红的。夫君我带你逛花市，可不能穿得白惨惨的。”  
周瑜看着他，也笑：“那夫君你勉为其难穿那个白惨惨的给我看了。”  
“你夫君穿什么都好看。”  
周瑜佯装叹气，说：“灯会上不知道又要迷倒多少姑娘，可别给我转眼就去跟姑娘谈心，也不理我了。”  
“我才要担心登徒子搭讪我娘子呢。”  
“得了吧，谁敢搭讪这么高脸上一大层粉的丑姑娘。”  
孙策放下衣服，把周瑜抱进怀里，说：“你这么好看，谁还说你丑，我可要把他打瞎了。”  
周瑜啃了他脸一口，说：“你最好看。”

正月十五一起早，各家姑娘也挑挑拣拣，衣裳一件接着一件换，总能找出些优点也找出些缺点，实在不知道穿哪件；好不容易更了衣，又拿出一箱珠翠，想着梳个别致的髻，点着好看珠翠，夺人眼球。  
孙策也起的早，也知道周瑜实际上不用睡觉，一醒来滚一圈儿就扑到周瑜身上，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭周瑜的脸。  
老虎说：“元宵到了。”  
周瑜说：“离看花灯还早呢。”  
“你得起来收拾一下自己。”  
于是周瑜听他话，坐了起来，笑了笑，说：“你来给我穿衣服。”然后就靠到一边，脸上写着“我就不动了”。  
孙策也立刻化了人，拿出那海棠红衣裳，放到了一边。周瑜自己解了单衣，突然往孙策怀里一倒，手环住了孙策脖子，对着嘴就吻了上去。  
孙策没跟他客气，唇齿交缠了好一会儿。周瑜去解他衣服，被孙策按住了。  
周瑜说：“我想要你。”  
孙策笑了，说：“别急，看完花灯回来少不了你的。”  
“就想现在，怎么办？”  
孙策叹了口气，说：“别以为我不知道你想拉着我就这么把元宵睡过去，你就可以不出门了。”而后略一施法术，那红色衣裳就服服帖帖穿在了周瑜身上。  
“你就这样给我换，真没情趣。”  
“这不是怕你又做出什么来，我把持不住么。”

而后还得折腾头发。不说珠翠缀点，光是梳个能见人的发髻，都不太可能做得到。不明白事物成理，便也不能简单用个法术完成了。孙策不知道哪儿得来本梳髻图集，周瑜看着好玩儿，说这跟武功秘籍似的。孙策正折腾他头发，听得这话又给他回了句不知道什么，一没注意手上，力气就用大了。周瑜觉着疼了，“嘶”了一下，孙策又放松了手上的动作。  
梳了好久没成功，孙策说手酸，周瑜说你手酸而已，我觉得我要秃了。最后孙策折腾出来个至少不会散的发髻，却向一边歪了。  
周瑜说：“别弄了吧，就这样吧。当做是故意歪的新式坠马髻好了。”  
孙策手抬太久，真的酸的不行，忙说好。

最后两个人对着买来的瓶瓶罐罐再次傻眼。这些东西又该怎么抹？做个姑娘可真麻烦。  
但是么，一不做二不休，都到这个时候了也不好说不搞了。于是周瑜想着平时见到的姑娘大概脸上是什么样子的，胡乱往脸上抹，抹到自己看了看铜镜也认不出自己，就满意了。  
孙策盯着周瑜，不知道在想什么。周瑜知道自己什么样，就笑着问了：“好不好看？”  
“你这样还没平时二分好看。”  
“所以呢？夫君要休了我？”  
“不休不休，怎样我都喜欢。”说着孙策又突然笑了。  
“你笑什么？”  
“你这算不算问我‘画眉深浅入时无’？”  
周瑜下意识就答了是，想到这诗前半句，又不回答了，就说了句：“你不嫌带我出去丢你脸就行。”

月上柳梢头，黄昏也过了，花灯亮堂堂的，映着一年最早的满月。满街打扮得漂漂亮亮的姑娘眼睛到处望着，看灯看月，更看街上俊公子，想着说不定就今儿撞了良缘。  
旁边冷清小巷也有两个人影，听得一个声音说：“你矮一点，哪有这么高的姑娘。”  
“就是突然长得很高的姑娘不行么？”  
“你这样我们走出去多奇怪。”  
于是周瑜曲了膝盖，还走了几步，说这样行么。孙策说行。  
“这样走可累了。”  
“你打赌打输了嘛。”

孙策拉着周瑜的手，周瑜曲了腿，街上人也多，也就缓缓走着，四处看看，不多时手上也多了各种小吃。周瑜嘴挑，好多吃了第一口就不愿吃第二口。好不容易买到个喜欢吃的，孙策就赶紧说吃其他的吃得太多了，你吃点。周瑜也说自己不用吃东西，尝个味道而已。  
“那有喜欢的味道就吃多点啊。”  
周瑜点头，说好。两个人视线重合了一下，本来还在偷看孙策的姑娘立刻移了眼，还小声嘀咕“我也长得不难看啊”。  
卖花儿的老妇人跟上前，说小相公给你娘子买朵花戴着吧。孙策笑弯了眼，周瑜看着他，心里想可真好看，也没听孙策后来说什么，回过神来时孙策举着两朵花，说要给他戴。  
周瑜抢过一朵就往孙策头上一放，孙策也给把那花装点在了发髻上，但是力气大了些，发髻又偏了点。

又在游人笑语中走了一段，孙策说自己要买个什么，结果一下就找不着了，周瑜站在人群里左看右看，实在看不见，因为穿着这身衣服，又不能大声说话找他，就转进旁边冷清些的小巷歇着了。  
没想到的是有两个醉汉凑了过来，还搭讪说：“小美人儿一个人啊？”  
“这能叫美你们是瞎的吗”周瑜差点就说出来了，想了想还是想着直接一个仙术弄晕了事，结果有人突然窜到自己身前。定睛一看，可不就是孙策。  
孙策说：“我的人你们也敢碰？”  
“你以为我们哥俩怕你一个小白脸？”  
周瑜拉孙策，说：“你干什么呢？”  
孙策没理他，给了两个混混一人一拳，拉着周瑜就跑了。

坐在了元宵摊子上，周瑜说：“……我猜你是喜欢这种情节，明明我一个人可以解决，你还非要演个什么。”  
孙策嘿嘿笑了一下，说：“出来玩把想玩的都给玩了呗。”  
“好好一个虎妖看见混混落荒而逃，我可得把这个记下来，让哪个写笔记的写上那么一笔。”  
“那你记得仔细说说虎妖救美，那个‘美’的来头。”  
周瑜瞟了他一眼，说：“吃元宵。”  
孙策爱撩他，说：“甜不甜？”  
周瑜刚吃下个元宵，说：“甜。”  
“我刚刚是问跟我在一起甜不甜。”  
周瑜愣了一下，然后说：“也甜。”  
忽然听得隔壁一姑娘拍桌，站了起来，不顾形象破口大骂，手指竟是指着两个人这边，说道：“你看看别人怎么待人，你又是怎么待人的！”然后也不管不顾，转身就跑走了，一下子就看不见了。  
一时间很安静，又很快恢复了热闹。有的窃窃私语着刚刚那姑娘，也有人看向孙策周瑜这边，不知道想看些什么。孙策凑到周瑜耳边小声说：“有我这样的夫君，你可是羡煞旁人了。”  
周瑜看周围这么多人看着，要说话就得捏着嗓子说话，也没回答。孙策看他不回答，就亲了他脸一口。于是周围的人纷纷别过了头，不去看他们了。

又回到两个人的家中，周瑜终于松了口气，说能好好说话也能直着膝盖了，又洗了个脸，还想脱下这身衣服。  
孙策说：“你可别忘了第二个赌约你答应了我什么。”  
周瑜收了手，说：“没忘呢，而且这不是到你穿了吗？”  
孙策就故技重施，一瞬间身上就成了那套茶白女装，还没等周瑜仔细瞧上一眼，就把人打横抱起，丢到了床上。  
“你要我穿着这身跟你行那事儿，自己不也穿着么。”周瑜含笑道。  
知道这人是在故意激自己玩儿，又看见那笑盈盈的眼里似是荡着秋水，也是一点儿也不气，孙策也笑：“立刻就脱了。”便开始解周瑜腰带，红色衣裳摊在床上，绽着海棠似的。  
周瑜伸出手去摸孙策那衣裳，刚碰到，那衣裳就自己滑走了，又被孙策丢到了床下。  
孙策早就备好香膏，手指挖下些，抵住周瑜后穴入口，又一点点伸进去，慢慢打开那紧致处。周瑜抱着孙策脖子，还说话：“我怎么觉得我被你骗了……”  
孙策身下那活儿也硬了，声音有点低：“哪骗你了，我穿了，你也看了。”说着手指捅得更深，周瑜感觉又疼又麻，没接话了。  
虎鞭长，化了人也还是长。孙策总怕弄疼他，手指插在后穴捣了好久，还感到除了那膏还有别的水液，沾了点到手指上。还是周瑜先开的口：“虎鞭都进来过了，你还这么小心做什么？”  
话都这样说了，孙策也又不客气了，拉过周瑜双足往自己肩上一搁，下边就一寸寸捅进刚刚开拓过的地方。周瑜开始喘气，孙策也没管，还是全部干了进去，然后说：“这是你先撩的，可不能怪我。”  
周瑜搂孙策脖子搂得更紧，仿佛不想让孙策听见，用极低的声音说了句：“好深……”  
“说什么呢？”孙策腰一用力，顶到了周瑜体内某处，周瑜抽了口气，于是孙策又在那处磨着，偏不用力。周瑜耐不住，扭着腰想要得到更多更用力的顶弄；孙策就不给他，逗他玩：“刚刚说什么？”  
周瑜听不进去，只说：“别停啊……”  
这下孙策听见了，说：“叫谁呢？”  
“叫你啊……”周瑜瞪他，在孙策眼里却是顾盼生姿了，对这个表情可是喜欢，换言之也就是毫无威慑力。孙策顶了顶周瑜敏感那处，周瑜立马叫了出来，可孙策又停了。  
“你……”  
孙策笑了：“我是你的谁？”  
周瑜看他笑，也有些恍惚，本来就跳得快的心因着他这笑容又加快了，扑通扑通要跳到嗓子眼里，也是这几天被他说的多了，那个词就这么出了口：“夫君……”  
“叫夫君我做什么？”  
“……想你用力干我……”  
孙策吻了吻周瑜，说：“好，听你的。”也如了他意，孙策对准周瑜体内那点，一下下用力抽插。他掌握不好多大力气——这虎妖总掌握不好多大力气，顶得狠了，身下那人往床头滑去。孙策钳住周瑜的腰，往回一拉，两个人贴的更紧，他也能插得更深；也不放手了，就这么掐着周瑜的腰。周瑜现在动不了了，觉得自己好像被钉在了床上，吐出的都是破碎的呻吟。他从不大声叫，孙策今天突然问：“怎么不叫大声点？”  
周瑜半睁着染上情欲的眼，也看着孙策。月入了西窗，映在孙策脸上，周瑜的眸又柔了几分，却是起了挑逗的心思，说：“听你肏我的声音啊。”  
于是孙策又故意在周瑜下身捣出水声，说：“是这样么？”  
一时只剩那声音和两个人的喘息，周瑜听着那声音，还没得到爱抚的下身抖了两下就射了出来，搭在孙策肩上的脚的脚趾卷曲了，后穴夹得更紧了些，孙策的抽插变得困难了些，给性器带来的刺激也更强。高潮过后的周瑜受不了刺激，扭着腰似是有点抗拒。孙策吻他，说：“再等一下就好。”他还按着周瑜的腰，又干了一会，看见周瑜已经有些失神，也受不了他这种神情，直接射在了周瑜后穴里。  
周瑜挂在孙策肩上的腿放了下来，后穴流着的液体让他不自觉又夹紧了腿。孙策咬他耳朵，说：“你这么喜欢我给你的东西？”  
周瑜也笑，说：“不知道多少女妖精想要你的阳精。”  
“就给你一个。”

第二天上元节的气氛仍未褪完，早上就有人放鞭炮，不知道是为了什么，总而言之吵醒了孙策。孙策醒来发现周瑜在看他，就说了句“早啊。”


End file.
